Linda Pastan
Linda Pastan (born May 27, 1932) is an American poet of Jewish background. She is known for writing short poems that address topics like family life, domesticity, motherhood, the female experience, aging, death, loss and the fear of loss, as well as the fragility of life and relationships. Life Pastan was born in New York City. She has published at least 12 books of poetry and a number of essays. As of 2011, she lived in Potomac, Maryland with her husband Ira Pastan, an accomplished physician and researcher. She is the mother of novelist Rachel Pastan Recognition Pastan's awards include the Dylan Thomas Award, a Pushcart Prize, the Alice Fay di Castagnola Award (Poetry Society of America), the Bess Hokin Prize (Poetry Magazine), the 1986 Maurice English Poetry Award (for A Fraction of Darkness),"1994 Faculty", webpage of Middlebury College. Retrieved 2008-07-21. the Charity Randall Citation of the International Poetry Forum, and the 2003 Ruth Lilly Poetry Prize. She also received the Radcliffe College Distinguished Alumnae Award. 2 of her collections of poems were nominated for the National Book Award, and 1 for the Los Angeles Times Book Prize. From 1991 to 1995 she was Poet Laureate of Maryland. Publications Poetry *''A Perfect Circle of Sun''. Chicago: Swallow Press, 1971. *''On the Way to the Zoo''. Washington, DC: Dryad Press, 1975. *''Aspects of Eve''. New York: Liveright, 1975. *''The Five Stages of Grief''. New York: Norton, 1978. *''Selected Poems''. London: Murray, 1979. *''Setting the Table''. Washington, DC: Dryad Press, 1980. *''Waiting for My Life''. New York: Norton, 1981. *''PM/AM: New and selected poems''. New York: Norton, 1982. *''A Fraction of Darkness''. New York: Norton, 1985. *''The Imperfect Paradise''. New York: Norton, 1988. *''Heroes in Disguise''. New York: Norton, 1991. *''An Early Afterlife''. New York: Norton, 1995. *''Carnival Evening: New and selected poems 1968–1998''. New York: Norton, 1998. *''The Last Uncle: Poems''. New York: Norton, 2002. * Queen of a Rainy Country: Poems. New York: Norton, 2006. *''Traveling Light''. New York: Norton, 2011. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Linda Pasten b. 1932, Poetry Foundation, Web, Nov. 17, 2012. Audio / video *''Linda Pastan'' (cassette). Kansas City, MO: University of Missouri, 1982. *''Mosaic'' (cassette). Washington, DC: Watershed Intermedia, 1987. *''Fifty Poems: A personal selection''. Pittsburgh, PA: International Poetry Forum, 1988. *''Linda Pastan II'' (cassette). Kansas City, MO: University of Missouri, 1997. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Linda Pastan, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 7, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References *Franklin, Benjamin. 1981. "Theme and Structure in Linda Pastan's Poetry". In: Poet Lore. 75 (4). 234 – 241. *Mishkin, Tracy. 2004 "Aspects of Eve: The Garden of Eden in the Poetry of Linda Pastan". In: Behlau, Ulrike (ed.), Reitz, Bernhard (ed.). Jewish Women's Writing of the 1990s and Beyond. Trier: Wissenschaftlicher Verlag. 95 – 103. *"Whatever is at Hand. A conversation with Linda Pastan". 1989. In: Ingersoll, Earl (ed.), Kitchen, Judith (ed.), Rubin, Stan (ed.). The Post-Confessionals: Conversations with American Poets of the Eighties. New York: Associated University Press. 135 – 149. Notes External links ;Poems *"Meditation by the Stove" at alittlepoetry.com *"The Obligation to Be Happy" *Linda Pastan b. 1932 at the Poetry Foundation *Linda Pastan at Poetry 180: "To a Daughter Leaving Home," "A New Poet," "Leaving the Island" *Linda Pastan profile & 5 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Linda Pastan at PoemHunter (23 poems) ;Audio / video *Linda Pastan reads "Why are your poems so dark?" from the book Queen of a Rainy Country *Linda Pastan at YouTube Pastan". In: The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer. (7 July 2003). *Poetry Reading by Linda Pastan at the 10th Beall Poetry Festival, Baylor University, Waco, Texas (2 April 2004). *Beall Poetry Festival: Panel including Denis Donoghue, Galway Kinnell and Linda Pastan, Baylor University, Waco, Texas (3 April 2004). *Poetry Reading by Linda Pastan at the National Book Festival 2004, Washington D.C. (October 2004). *Interview with Linda Pastan (audio) 2007 ;Books *Linda Pastan at Amazon.com Category:Living people Category:Jewish poets Category:American poets Category:Writers from New York Category:Poets Laureate of Maryland Category:1932 births Category:Radcliffe College alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:American Jews